Applying a topical liquid whether it is a lotion, soap, oil or other liquid to one's back or other hard to reach area can be a difficult feat. These problems are compounded in individuals with limited flexibility. Another difficulty is applying the liquid evenly and absorbing the excess liquid that is applied. Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus that evenly applies topical liquids to hard toe reach areas of the human body and absorbs excess liquid. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,481 issued to Katsandres et al. discloses a retractable belt lotion applicator. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses an application pad that on one face can evenly disperse topical liquids and on the other face absorb excess liquid nor does the patent appear to disclose an apparatus with the multiple functionality of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 440,355 issued to Nati discloses a back scrubber. This design patent differs in appearance from the invention and does not appear to disclose an application pad that on one face can evenly disperse topical liquids and on the other face absorb excess liquid nor does the patent appear to disclose an apparatus with the multiple functionality of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,297 issued to Chen discloses a handheld bath scrubber with massage balls. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that is easily manipulated through the use of straps nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus with the multiple functionality of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,006 issued to Stokes discloses a lotion applicator and body massage assembly. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can distribute topical liquid as desired through a refillable reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. D 393,102 issued to Meier discloses a lotion applicator. This design patent differs in appearance from the invention and does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses an application pad that on one face can evenly disperse topical liquids and on the other face absorb excess liquid nor does the patent appear to disclose an apparatus with the multiple functionality of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,456 issued to Suida discloses a wash-cloth that cleans and massages. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that can distribute topical liquid as desired through a refillable reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,171 issued to Almond discloses a body lotion applicator apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses an application pad that on one face can evenly disperse topical liquids and on the other face absorb excess liquid nor does the patent appear to disclose an apparatus with the multiple functionality of the instant invention.